


First Date

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Date gone wrong, Enjoy black hat stressing out over a date with flug, First Date, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, WOOO, and then gets all grumpy, black Hat embarrasses himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: It was their first date.And oh GOD, did everything go wrong.





	First Date

~~~

As a heartless creature, Black Hat never knew love could be something as powerful as it was in it’s purest form. He had known Flug for the longest time, and yes, their relationship at first was strictly professional, a boss and subordinate relationship. There was no friendship, no petty love or anything of the sort. Strictly professional, Flug build the machines, and Black Hat sold them.

But, he couldn’t explain how it happened. It was a blur for how it occurred, and he couldn’t pinpoint the exact time it had happened. He just remembered...he remembered one cool summer night, when it was rather nice out, when he went to his balcony to sit and enjoy the refreshing night air. 

As he sat on his chair, leaned back and doing something he barely did, relaxing, he heard someone timidly knock quietly on the doorframe. “Uh...sir?” Flug asked in a ghost-quiet tone. Black Hat looked up, though he didn’t sit up from his comfortable position. “What is it doctor?” He asked.

“I finished the star stealer sir! It steals the light of the stars and converts it into energy!” Flug said. He timidly pulled out a small remote. “D-do you want to see it? Am I disturbing you?”

“No, go on, show me,” Black Hat said, and he shut his eyes. Flug babbled on about his remote as he walked to the edge of the balcony. Black Hat didn’t listen to what the doctor was saying, he was simply listening to his voice. He had grown so used to that annoying voice, it had grown on him. 

Flug pointed the remote at one of the stars and pressed a button. The star went out. “Since some of the stars died millions of years ago, and their light only reaches us now, this captures the light reaching us and...”

Black Hat sat up and arose, walking beside Flug and looked at the remote. A small 50% was in the top corner.

“...Ursa Minor is 5.0.5’s favorite constellation because it’s a small bear cub, like him. Mine is Orion, mainly because that was the first constellation I recognized as a kid...” 

Black Hat tuned him out again, shutting his eyes and allowing him to talk. Yes, the doctor could just go on and on and on, he would talk forever if Black Hat let him. He wasn’t stressed or angry at the moment, so he let him. He casted a swift glance at Flug. Flug was always right there, right next to Black Hat. He found himself on numerous occasions turning and to Flug and feeling...almost a little happy for him to be there beside him. Not just as something to take his anger out on, but also as something to converse with that had some level of intelligence. Not only that, but even after all of the yelling and torment, Flug was still in the same spot next to him. Oh he feared him yes, but, it amazed Black Hat what courage Flug did have and the doctor just didn’t realize it. He was always right beside him, always the same distance. He never grew distant for his own safety, he was always the same arm’s length away.

“...your favorite constellation?” Flug asked suddenly, Black Hat snapping from his own thoughts. 

“What?” Black Hat asked.

“W-what is your favorite constellation?” Flug asked. Black Hat looked up at the starry sky. 

“I have no favorite constellation. To me, they’re just balls of light,” Black Hat said. 

“Oh...” Flug muttered. “I guess that’s one way to look at it,” Flug said. He looked back at Black Hat. A pause had come between them. It was usually this time that Flug excused himself to return to his lab. As he moved to leave, he was stopped by Black Hat clearing his throat.

“Doctor, may I ask you a personal question?” Black Hat asked. It sounded more like “I’m about to ask a personal question, prepare yourself.”

“Of course sir,” Flug said, stopping to look at him. Black Hat remained where he was, looking out at the horizon, his hands clasped behind his back and his legs stiff together. Flug slid the remote into the pocket of his lab-coat.

“Why do you stay beside me doctor? Why do you bother staying near something that is of danger to you?” Black Hat asked. 

“Uh...I beg your pardon sir?” Flug asked. He was almost put off by the question. Was Black Hat asking why Flug stood beside him?! That was...an interesting question to ask.

“Why stay so close to me? I’ve threatened you multiple times, yet you stay the same distance from me. You’re always there, listening intently as I talk. You must have a reason, after all, no one is mad enough to stay that close to someone who threatens their life on a constant basis,” Black Hat said.

“Well...I’m loyal to you sir. You’re like a...an inspiration to me. Besides, I’ve always been beside you. It’s where I’ve always been since I’ve been here, I’m not going anywhere,” Flug said. He fiddled with his hands against his stomach. Black Hat stood there for a moment, not speaking. Besides the sound of a cricket off in the tall grass behind the house, it was quiet. Then, Black Hat spoke. He turned to look at Flug for these words.

“And you certainly have proved your loyalty, haven’t you doctor?” Black Hat said. Flug wasn’t sure if he was to reply or not. “You’ve been tormented, abused, yelled at, screamed at, you haven’t much a reason to be there, maybe out of fear. But there’s something else that keeps you there, isn’t there?” Black Hat said. He did not want an answer. “You’ve been through your own personal hell I’ve put you through, and yet, I find you where I always do outside of your lab, next to me.”

“And I always will be, jefecito,” Flug said. “Well, until you don’t want me there anymore.”

Black Hat turned away. “Go, return to your lab.”

“Yes sir.” 

Black Hat turned again. Flug was gone.

Maybe that’s what had caused his mind to melt. “I always will be.” Simple words, but words he barely heard. True, he had heard many times over the undying words of love from Demencia or the poetic words of loyalty from many other villains, but simple minded words like that, ‘I always will be.’ It was those words that were simple in saying that no one had ever thought to say, that made him ponder his feelings for the doctor into the late hours of the night.

And that’s what BOTHERED him. How could words such as that get under his skin? Why anyone could say those words! The common fool could say something even more than that and it still wouldn’t move him as much as Flug’s words had. Perhaps because...no one had said so those words. Words that meant so little yet went unsaid for thousands of years seemed to develop more meaning than words that meant a lot yet were said over and over and over again.

And his thoughts returned to the doctor. Flug was so, simple, much like his words. He was like a book, with his pages wide open, and though Black Hat found the story easy to understand he was still....interested in it. 

The simplicity fascinated him. 

 

Well, here he was now, awaiting Flug for their, as Flug called it, ‘first date.’

“First dates are fun sir! We can dress up and go to dinner and just...get to know each other. I know that typical couple things aren’t really our style, but I think you’ll like dates!” 

He had agreed only to amuse the doctor. He had decided to wear a white dress shirt and white gloves, as normal he wore whites only for special occasions. And for Flug, any time was a special occasion.

He found himself getting...he wasn’t sure how to describe it. It felt like anger but it wasn’t. This feeling, it felt like claws tearing up his insides and making his guts turn sour. His neck was in a more liquidity state, and his hands felt clammy from his nerves. 

Was...was he nervous?!

“Oh my god...” he growled, throwing his hand a against his forehead. “I’m NERVOUS.”

He looked up upon hearing footsteps. Flug was descending the stairs with Demencia and 5.0.5 behind him. He seemed to smile when he saw Black Hat.

Black Hat felt his insides turn to mush when he saw Flug. He was wearing a pale striped blue dress shirt, with black dress pants. Honestly, Black Hat couldn’t help put let his mouth creak into an awkward smile of happiness. Flug wearing such nice clothes was a wonderful sight for sore eyes.

But the feeling of affection that washed over him mixed with his feeling of nervousness into a disgusting cocktail of nerves and love that he hated so badly. It caused his neck to further liquify. It was his way of sweating.

“Hey Jefecito,” Flug said, holding his arm shyly as he looked at Black Hat.

“Hello darling~” Black Hat purred. His voice crackled, much like Flug’s would do if he were embarrassed or scared. He stopped and placed a hand on his chest. D-did his voice really just do that?! 

Flug laughed. “Are you nervous?” He asked.

“No!” Black Hat snapped. He then covered his mouth. “Sorry...I didn’t mean to yell.”

“It’s alright. You look really nice,” Flug said. 

“You look better than I thought you would,” Black Hat said. He then stopped and realized what he had said. “Not that I was expecting you to look bad!” He quickly said. His voice faltered again.

Flug looked away. 

“I mean...you look great!” Black Hat said quickly. Flug’s shoulders were shuddering, he made soft sounds. Black Hat slowly began to panic. Oh god, was Flug crying?! 

“I-I didn’t mean to make you cry! Please don’t cry!” Black Hat said, panicking. But when Flug turned back, Black Hat realized Flug wasn’t crying.

He was LAUGHING. 

 

“I’m not crying,” Flug said, looking back at Black Hat. “I’m laughing!” 

“Oh...I knew that...” Black Hat muttered.

Demencia gave a grumble from the stairs, watching them. Disgusting really, it was like watching a car crash. Neither of them knew what they were doing, both hated romance, and how they ever fell in love would keep her up at night in thought. 

“Oh for the love of...Black-y! Don’t you have the flower for him?!” Demencia said from the steps. “We rehearsed this like ten times!” 

“Flower...?” Black Hat muttered. He remembered! The flower! He went into his coat pocket. “I...got this for you!” Black Hat said. He pulled a rose. It was dead and wilted, in fact Black Hat found a few of the petals in his pocket after he pulled it out.

“Well, it WAS alive...” Black Hat said. He tossed the flower over his shoulder. “Forget I did that.” He extended his arm. “So...shall we?” he said.

Flug gave a soft laugh and wrapped his arm around Black Hat’s.

“Fives,” Demencia said as she watched them go out the door. She looked at the bear with a grin. “We got the whole house to ourselves! You ready to par-tay?” 5.0.5 gave a loud howl of agreement. Demencia slid down the banister and leapt onto the floor. She headed for the living room and slid Black Hat’s catalogue off the coffee table. She smashed her large radio on the table as 5.0.5 pulled in her amplifier. 

She grabbed her guitar and plugged it in. 

“HELLO HATSVILLE! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!” She screamed. 5.0.5 gave another loud ‘Aroo!” in response. He turned on the radio. Demencia’s personal CD began to play, and she began to play furiously on her guitar.

 

Outside, Black Hat stopped. He looked physically pained as he heard the loud guitar from inside the house. Flug’s arm moved to Black Hat’s back, and he began to rub it gently. “Hey, it’s okay. She can’t do too much harm while we’re away. I locked up the air-vent and the lab tightly. Plus, Fives is there. He won’t let her get into that much trouble.”

“That isn’t very reassuring,” Black Hat said. 

“Relax, let’s just get to the restaurant,” Flug said.

 

Demencia stared at them from the window, a grin over her face. “Fives, ten boxes of chocolate covered ants that their date is going to be a disaster.” 

5.0.5 shook his head. No, a disaster?! With Black Hat?! He’d bet on that. 

“It’s a deal!” Demencia grabbed 5.0.5’s paw, and shook it. 

~~~

There had been a number of things that had gone wrong that night. It was best to just start from the top.

Walking into town gave them nothing but stares. Black Hat could tell Flug was getting uncomfortable at everyone staring at them. He heard a man whisper to his wife, “Should we call the police?” In which Black Hat silenced him with a quick sharp glare and a swift growl.

He was on guard. 

Flug stepped a bit closed to Black Hat, who in response wrapped a tentacle around Flug’s shoulders. It was a little off-putting, Flug found it weird.

At the restaurant, Flug saw just how nervous Black Hat was. His hands were shaking, and he seemed to be sweating. Not only that, but every so often Flug would see a stray eye or mouth bubble up from his skin. Black Hat’s face would flicked to pain as he tried to push it back down.

“S-sorry darling...” Black Hat muttered. “I-I don’t know what’s come over me.”

“Hey, it’s just me. The nerdy scientist who works for you,” Flug said kindly. He reached across the table and touched Black Hat’s hand, which had been trembling on the table. Black Hat took Flug’s hand and rubbed it.

Just as Black Hat seemed to finally be controlling his body horror, a tentacle lashed out from his back and lurched at Flug. The first thing it did was spill the wine glass on the table and drench Black Hat’s white shirt. But that was the least of Black Hat’s worries, as the tentacle seemed to have a mind of its own. It went straight at Flug, and Flug let out a yelp of terror as he tried to duck. 

No strangling came to his neck, no whipping or any pain. It felt...more like nuzzling. Flug opened is eyes and saw the tentacle was not trying to harm him, it was rubbing his neck lovingly.

“Oh...uh...that’s...new,” Flug said. Black Hat grabbed the tentacle and yanked it back. He then took a breath in a quickly sucked it back into his back. 

“I’m so, so, so sorry. Are you okay?” Black Hat asked quickly. Flug nodded. “I’m fine, I’m good, you don’t need to worry.”

Black Hat sighed gruffly. “I don’t mean to be this way. I just...I don’t know. Maybe I am nervous...it’s hard...I’ve never done this before...” Black Hat muttered.

“I know, I’m not one for romance either. I just thought this would be fun for us to try,” Flug said. “We don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“No!” Black Hat quickly objected, grabbing Flug’s hand with both of his. “I want to spend time with you!”

Heads were starting to turn at the restaurant. The waitress, who was still panicking over the idea of serving Black Hat and Dr. Flug, began to do so even more when she saw the outburst at the table.

“Uh, sir...you’ve got...” Flug motioned to his chest. Black Hat looked down. Oh right...red...all over his white dress shirt. 

“M-maybe we should go...” Black Hat said. He was an absolute mess. His body horror was no longer in his control, he was sweating up a storm, he had a giant red stain on the front of his shirt...

“We can go for a walk instead,” Flug suggested. 

A walk...yes...Black Hat could do a walk.

“Sounds...wonderful,” Black Hat said.

~~~

Though the walk was no better. As they strolled down the street, Flug moved to hold Black Hat’s hand. He slowly pushed his fingers between Black Hat’s. Unsure of what to do, and incredible nervous, Black Hat clamped down on them a little too hard,

Flug made a soft squeal of pain.

“Sorry! I’m sorry! Are you okay?! I didn’t hurt you did I?” Black Hat asked, quickly examining Flug’s hand. He wasn’t aware of his own strength when he was nervous.

“Really, it’s okay jefecito. It’ll just be bruised for awhile...” Flug muttered. He smiled. “It’s no problem.”

He went back to holding Black Hat’s hand. Black Hat was much more careful now when he held the scientist’s hand. 

But oh god, this was not better. He was aware of Flug talking, but no words transferred in his head. He was just...so caught up in Flug smiling, talking about planes and piloting or something like that. He didn’t know. All he did know, was that Flug was gorgeous, Flug was perfect, Flug was-

“-ok out!”

Black Hat snapped from his gaze only to collide with a streetlamp. On impact, his strength caused the lamp to break from it’s base, and slowly fall and break.

Now THAT, was embarrassing. Usually he’d laugh at something like that, but he had been so caught up in Flug he had forgotten to check where he was going. Then, right in front of Flug, who had just warned him to look out, he had run into a lamppost.

Oh god he was an idiot. 

“Idiot...” he muttered. He was dying of embarrassment at this point. His face burned. His head was looking down, casting a shadow over his face. 

Flug could see his boss’s face. It looked sad and pitiful. He wasn’t going to cry no, but Black Hat did seem visibly upset and embarrassed. He smiled sympathetically and reached up, affectionately rubbing the Eldritch’s chin in comfort. 

“Don’t be embarrassed Black Hat, it can happen to anyone,” Flug promised. 

“...let’s just go home...” Black Hat muttered. 

~~~

When they reached the manor, Black Hat stopped out front. 

“I had fun tonight,” Flug said. He was smiling, and Black Hat couldn’t tell if it was real or fake.

“Stop telling me things I want to hear,” Black Hat said, 

“No I mean it! It was great!” Flug promised. Black Hat sighed. He gently pushed Flug’s bag up to reveal his lips.

Just as he was about to kiss him, there was a loud scream coming from the house. “ARE YOU TWO GOING TO KISS?!”

Instead of kissing, their heads banged together from the surprised. Flug rubbed his head and Black Hat’s head cracked around like an owl to see who had DARED disturbed their moment.

Demencia was standing in the doorway, her guitar over her shoulder and a slice of pizza dangling from her mouth. When she saw Black Hat’s face, she immediately took off.

“De-“

Flug put a hand on Black Hat’s shoulder. “She isn’t worth it.”

Black Hat gave a loud sigh. As Flug walked up the path to the house, Black Hat stomped after him. Inside, he didn’t even get a chance to apologize to Flug for such an awful date, since Flug was already busy attending to 5.0.5, who had a bellyache from drinking so much soda. 

“Sorry Flug, he just kept downing the root beer and candy,” Demencia said.

“Why would you let him do that?! He has poor impulse control!” Flug snapped.

Black Hat sighed and went upstairs, to his office. He slammed the door behind him and immediately took off his suit and tie. He peeled the sticky white dress shirt from his body and tossed it onto his desk.

Multiple eyes and mouths and tentacles were pulsing out of his body. He growled in annoyance and sucked them all back in. This night had been such a shitty night, one embarrassment after the other. 

He went to his gramophone and played one of his classical records.

He went under his desk and pulled out a bottle of strong poisoning. He took a shot glass and sat it down, pouring himself a shot of the poison and quickly drinking it. He made a sour face before letting out a huff and letting his face relax. He shifted into his normal clothes and began to pour himself another shot. 

Just after he drank it, he heard a knock at his door. 

“Go away, I’m busy,” Black Hat said as he put away the poison.

“It’s me,” Flug said through the door. Black Hat sat glumly at his desk. “Come in doctor.” 

Flug slowly opened the door and walked in. He had changed from his formal attire into sleep wear. “Sir? Are you okay? You stormed off pretty quickly once you were inside.”

“Yes, yes I’m fine,” Black Hat said. Flug approached even further. He saw the shot glass with a small trace of green poison at the bottom.

“You’ve been drinking,” Flug said. 

“Only two shots,” Black Hat said. 

“Sir...what’s wrong? You can tell me, I won’t think any less of you,” Flug promised. 

Black Hat was silent for a moment. Flug slowly climbed into his chair and sat behind him, rubbing his tense shoulders and pushing his forehead into Black Hat’s back.

“It’s...it’s this bloody night! Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong! I was so nervous and I kept embarrassing myself...gah, it was a disaster! And you deserve so much better than that...I wanted the world tonight to see how powerful we are together and how wonderful you are and yet I had to go and make a fool of myself...this first date was horrid and it was all my fault...” 

With his rant done, Black Hat waited for a reply. Flug’s hands slid from his shoulders down to lock around Black Hat’s waist. “Is that what’s got you so troubled?”

“Yes...” Black Hat muttered.

“Black Hat...jefecito...cariño...tonight wasn’t a disaster. I’m not lying when I say I did have fun tonight. I’m just happy we got to spend time together, that’s all I really wanted. You didn’t ruin our first date, it was wonderful.” 

Black Hat didn’t respond. Flug slowly stood. He took Black Hat’s hands. “Come on.”

“Flug?”

“Come ON.”

Flug pulled Black Hat to his feet. He then wrapped his arms around Black Hat’s shoulders, and slowly began to sway to Black Hat’s music. “Don’t you like dancing?” Flug asked. 

Black Hat’s frustrated look slowly melted into a smile. His hands found their way to Flug’s waist. 

“I don’t deserve you,” Black Hat purred.

“Yes you do,” Flug said back sweetly. Black Hat pulled Flug closer. When the song ended, Flug had already pushed his bag up his face and cupped Black Hat’s face in his hands. He kissed him.  
At first Black Hat was surprised, but once everything clicked, he held Flug close and accepted the kiss.

 

Oh god, it made his insides explode with a feeling of fluttering, almost like butterflies. 

 

Flug took Black Hat’s hands and led him down the many halls until they reached Flug’s room. He opened it and crashed onto the bed. “Can you sleep with me tonight?”

“Not sleep, but I’ll lay with you,” Black Hat said. He took his coat off and hung it on a chair in the middle of the room. The room was FILTHY. Clothes and dirty paper bags were everywhere, blueprints filled the walls, the desk in the corner was overcrowded with books and planes and unfinished blueprints.

And Flug’s bed...

It was a mess. The covers were falling off, there was a giant dent in the middle, making the whole thing awkward shape. Hoodies and clothes were piled on top of it lazily.

The whole room had a sort of...musty smell.

“Ugh...please doctor, at least let me make that bed before you lay in it,” Black Hat said. Flug got off the bed. Black Hat waved a hand over it. It made itself quickly, the clothes folding and the covers straightening. The pillows fluffed themselves and the giant dent in the middle of the bed evened out.

Flug tiredly crawled into the made bed. Black Hat laid beside him on top of the covers, caressing his arm lovingly as he watched the doctor slowly fall asleep. Flug pressed closer to Black Hat, smiling as he felt Black Hat start to purr.

 

Demencia peaked into the room through the crack in the door. 

“Well, that’s the end of the date 5.0.5! Now pay up!” Demencia said, holding out her hand. 5.0.5 shook his head.

“What?! We had a deal!” Demencia hissed.

5.0.5 pointed at the office.

“But it was still a bad date! Doesn’t matter what Flug thinks!” Demencia hissed, 5.0.5 still wouldn’t hand over the ants.

A loud ‘SHH’ came from Flug’s room. Demencia glared at 5.0.5. “This isn’t over!” She snapped.

“One more word from either of you and I’ll rip your arms off and feed them to you!” Black Hat growled.

Demencia and 5.0.5 yelped and ran, leaving Black Hat to watch his doctor as he slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wanted to write before while writing Love Poison. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
